Preparations
by Trotha
Summary: What if Harry found the Room of Requirement at the beginning of Fourth year, and a practical use for it. Outside, it's only been a month, but inside, it's been seven years. Taken over from Mint Man Bail. M for violent descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary: What if Harry had discovered the Room of Requirements soon after he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and had a practical use for it? One month has passed at Hogwarts, but for Harry, it's been seven years. What changes has Harry gone through during his time in the room? How will this affect the future?

Warning: There will be eventual spells that are either from or based off of techniques from other books, shows, etc.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Harry Potter what so ever.

The first three chapters of this story are mainly the work of Mint Man Bail who has allowed me to adopt this story.

* * *

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, was absolutely livid. For the past three years, he's been forced into situations that place his life in mortal danger, and not even a month into his fourth year it happens again! Dumbledore, had managed to convince the Board of Governors to allow the Triwizard Tournament, a competition held between the top three European schools to be held once again after a hundred years.

The tournament was originally canceled because the death toll was too high to risk it anymore, and to ensure that only people with a relatively good chance of surviving entered, Dumbledore drew an age line preventing anyone under the age of seventeen from entering. But somehow, because of his damned luck, his name came out of the Goblet as the _fourth_ champion.

If it wasn't already bad enough that the school was still wary of him after the Chamber of Secrets incident that revealed he was a Parselmouth and nearly cost him his friendship with Ron and Hermione. But now he had to deal with the fact that everyone thought he had found a way to enter the competition on purpose. Add to that one of the two people that he thought that he could always count on has basically been following the crowd, by treating him like trash. Honestly! He just wanted to have a normal school year for once in his life! Is that too much to ask?

Sadly it seemed so, as he now had a _month_ to prepare for the first task, which he had no clue as to what it was. Not to mention he was put at a _major_ disadvantage with the fact that he was behind in his magical education by four years. Obviously someone wanted him dead, and the most likely person would be Voldemort. But he couldn't enter him in the goblet while he was at school, could he?

'No he couldn't…not by himself at least.' Harry thought as he began pacing back and forth in an empty hallway. 'Damn it…if only I had more time! More time to train…more time to prepare…more time to figure this out!'

Just as Harry made his third march down the hall, something caught his eye. Slowing to a stop, Harry looked down the corridor in front and finds a door that hadn't been there previously.

"That's odd…" Harry said as he approached the door. "I could have sworn that there wasn't a door here earlier. Am I imagining things?"

Looking behind him to see if anyone was watching, Harry opens the door and walks inside. What he found shocked him speechless.

Inside was the interior of what looked like a library, albeit a really large library. It was like the Hogwarts library, only it seemed to have a larger selection of books to read. There were several tables scattered around the area, and some of them had open books on top of them. He noticed that several of the books were obviously from different backgrounds and ages given how their were scrolls and tablets tucked in between the tomes that he had become familiar with from his visits to the main library.

Finally regaining control of his body, Harry made his way through the library towards the back table where a neatly written note lay. Curiosity peaked; Harry moves towards the table and takes a seat before reading the letter. What he read shocked him.

_To whoever finds this room,_

_My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, and if you are reading this book then that means you've found my secret chamber. The room is called the Room of Requirement, and it is my greatest success. When I was building this room, we were in a time of peril, Salazar had just left Hogwarts, and a powerful dark wizard had just appeared. My original intention when building this room was to create a safe house accessible to students in the emergency of an attack on the school. Using all my knowledge of charms and ancient runes, I designed it so that the door would only appear when someone was in dire need of it._

_Using certain charms alongside some runes, the room is designed to provide everything one requires when staying inside, all it requires it the vocalization on the desire. For instance, say that while you were inside the room you desired a roasted pig for dinner, by simply stating it out loud; the magic of the room summons it to existence. At first I never realized the full potential of the room, however, one day after having a fight with Godric I came to the room wishing for an escape for a few days. My wish was granted and I spent nearly two weeks in the room before finally coming out. However, much to my surprise, upon exciting the room I found that barely over eight hours had passed._

_I was shocked. When I created to room I only had the intention of creating a safe house for the children should it be necessary. However, I found myself creating a room that could bend the fabric of time inside it. I shared this knowledge with Godric and Helga who were just as stunned as I was. At first they wanted to remodel the room to prevent this effect as messing with time was very forbidden magic. But after much talk and research regarding the room, I managed to convince them to allow it to remain provided I didn't work on it anymore._

_Naturally I agreed, but continued my work in secret and after many years completed it with neither Helga nor Godric finding out. The room you are in right now is the true form of the Room of Requirement, the room that distorts time. If you have found this room and this note then that means you are in great need of time. Whether or not it is so that you can survive a war or some other reason, you now have access to this room. I hope that it will prove helpful to you, and that you put it to good use._

_-Rowena Ravenclaw_

Harry sat stunned as he reread the note once again before setting it down and staring at the wall ahead. Ever so slowly, a smile made its way across Harry's face before he let out a load whoop of joy. If what the letter said was true, then he won't have to die in the tournament!

'But how do I test this?' Harry thought before an idea came to mind. 'If this truly distorts the fabric of time, then I could spend a little while in here preparing for the first task. I'll spend about a week in here before heading back outside. If this is true, only a few hours will have passed.'

With that in mind, Harry was about to grab several of the nearby open books to read before he noticed that Rowena had left a final note on the back describing a spell called _libri assimi _that would allow the user to absorb every word in a book in a matter of minutes. With both a final thanks and a wish that Rowena had found happiness in the afterlife Harry grabbed several tomes and began to prepare for what the future had in store.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again the first three chapters are mainly not mine, except for a few tweaks here and there that will help me in the future with my plans for this story. Any and all reviews will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Despite all appearances I don't own anything except my computer.  
Also before I forget there will be slight bashing of several characters. Good now that that is out of the way here is the chapter summary.

Alright, here is chapter two. In this, one month has passed in Hogwarts, but to Harry, it's been seven long years with no contact with anyone even remotely human-like. Such things have changed him, in many ways. He's had time to come to grips with his fame, and the problems that come of it. He has reassessed his friendships, and finds them lacking. Remember, he believes that Hermione won't believe him either. He didn't get a chance to find out from her, he went into the room almost immediately after his name came out. Now, I'm gonna take artistic license, and change a thing. I did the math, based on the info given in the letter in chapter one, and found that seven years in the room at four hours outside per week(she went into the room for two weeks, came out, eight hours passed), that over sixty days would have passed outside for the seven years inside. I'm gonna say, that the longer you stay in, the more the effect extends. He spent twenty five days or so, so the time extended from one week per four hours, as it was for the two weeks Rowena spent in it. How much, I'll leave to your imagination. I get the feeling that I'm boring you with details, so that's it for now. Oh just so you know, I'm not gonna walk you through each day of practice. That would be redundant. Here we go, chapter two, a Month's Practice, begin.

* * *

November twenty-third 1994

The door to a room that usually wasn't there, even to those that knew of the room inside, swung open. A hand grabbed the edge of the door, and staggered out. He was a tall young man, about twenty years of age, and a swimmer's build, muscular, but without the bulk of professional body builders. As the door swung shut behind him, he pulled out a necklace. This necklace was one of his best works in Runes. He slipped it over his neck, so that the medallion on it rested against his collarbone, and his form seemed to shift, his body decreasing in size and musculature. He was now a scrawny fourteen year old, with an untidy birds nest as hair. This was Harry Potter, the unwilling fourth competitor in the first Triwizard tournament in three centuries. He pulled out a pair of glasses, the glass within no longer convex or concave, just flat glass. He no longer needed them, but everyone would expect him to have them. It was part of the deception he planned to play. He slipped them onto his head, and started walking down to the Great Hall. He had a feeling it was lunch time.

He would never get there, sadly, for barely a floor down, he found a teacher. His most hated teacher, Severus Snape.

Snape looked at the scrawny boy, and sneered," Well Potter, decided to grace us with your presence at last it seems. What's wrong, didn't deign to be among those of lesser standing, the common student to good for the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Harry looked at the hook-nosed man and said," I wish to eat Professor Snape, can you move so I might join the other students in the Great Hall?"

Snape's complexion darkened and he grabbed Harry's arm and said," No, you foolish, arrogant child, you will come with me, the headmaster has had Aurors looking for you."

He started to drag him towards the Great Hall, but Harry quickly broke free of his grip and said," If you wish for me to go to the Headmaster, then of course I will go. No need to drag and manhandle me."

Snape sneered, and billowed down the hall, knocking into a pink-haired young woman as he turned the corner too sharply. He yelled at her to watch were she's going, and continued on. Harry stopped and helped up the woman, and said," Forgive him, he has some issues, with me in particular. Are you hurt?"

The woman shook her head and said," Nope, fit as a fiddle. If he hadn't of knocked me down, then something else would. Oh, wotcher, I'm Tonks." She stuck out her hand, which he took.

He smiled at her, and said," Harry Potter. I hate to cut and run like this, but my 'guide' is getting ahead of me."

Tonks followed as he moved down the halls. She said," It's fine, I have to report back that we've found you. I'll walk with you, leave the grease stain up ahead."

Harry nodded, and said," So, you're not a student are you? I think I would recall if someone had, pardon my rudeness, pink hair around here." Here, he stopped and looked at her, and continued," Is it naturally that color?"

Tonks blushed slightly, and said," don't like pink hair, huh? How about black then." Her hair shifted into black, falling loosely around her head. Then it began cycling through colors, and ended up in a eye-watering yellow, like the sun.

Harry nodded, and said," So, a Metamorph. I thought those were rather rare."

Up ahead, Snape turned around and bellowed," Come on Potter, you can sign autographs later."

Harry said to Tonks as Snape tapped his foot impatiently," Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you again, Ms. Tonks."

He went to where Snape was waiting, and said," Sorry about that Professor, I thought you would have better things to do than wait on me."

Snape's eye twitched in response, and he grabbed Harry's arm again, much tighter this time.

Harry shook out of the grip again, and said," No breaking the merchandise, Professor."

Snape sneered, and billowed forward again, almost plowing into a second year as he did so. Finally, they made their way to the Great Hall, where practically the whole school was. Snape billowed dramatically forward, Harry following much more subdued in his entrance. Snape stopped next to Dumbledore's seat, and said," Headmaster, I have found our wayward _champion_."

Harry came forward and said," Hello, Headmaster, how are you this wonderful day?"

Dumbledore smiled and said," Much better with you being found, young Harry. Let us adjourn to my office."

Harry gave a gracious bow, and followed the Headmaster and Professor Snape out of the Great Hall again.

* * *

Safely in the Headmaster's office, Harry took the seat offered to him, and after declining a lemon drop, they got down to business," Harry, where have you been? You had us all worried when you didn't come to classes, or were seen among the students."

Harry gave a brief look at Snape to ascertain that he, at least, hadn't been worried, just irritated. He said," Well, Professor, it's simple, I was in a secure place that few can find, and none could enter without my express permission. And following logic, your next question will be what I was doing all this time. Simple, I was training. I didn't go to class because you said I wouldn't have to take the end of year exams, so I didn't see the point in studying in class, not when I can manage my own time so much better."

Dumbledore nodded, and said," Very well, I can accept that. Though you might want to attend class anyway, so as to not fall behind in school work. Just a thought. Now, where exactly were you?"

Harry gave a grin and said," I was in Hogwarts, of course. I refuse to tell you exactly where, simply because the more people who know, the more likely something will happen."

Dumbledore frowned and said," I really must insist. It would be for the best for you to answer."

Harry gave another smile and said," Unacceptable. I was in Hogwarts, I was perfectly safe, and I cannot, and will not, tell you any more. I don't want people to mess up what is available. That way, if it gets to be a problem, it's my own fault, and I can deal with it."

At this point, Snape opened his mouth, and said," You see Headmaster, arrogant and selfish, just like his father."

Harry turned to him and said," Professor, I have never done anything to you to warrant such abuse. Kindly leave your past with my father in the past. It was irritating the first few times, now I'm angry that you continue in this childish vein. You are an adult wizard, and you're acting like a five year old tattling on the bigger boys to his mother. Do you see the problem with this? I can."

Dumbledore attempted to diffuse the situation before it got any more out of control. He said," Now Harry, you know that Professor Snape deserves your respect. He is a highly trained and acknowledged Potions Master."

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said," I can acknowledge that he is a great Potions Master, and I respect his knowledge. But as a person, as a man, I have no respect for him. He hates me simply because of my parentage, much like the Purebloods with their 'I'm better than you because of my parentage' attitude. He believes himself superior to me simply because I am a Potter, and he isn't. That logic is flawed, and childish. I have no respect for someone who is like that."

Dumbledore and Snape were dumbstruck by his words. Harry took the opportunity to say," Well, is that everything. I would like to eat some time before dinner."

Still dumbstruck by his argument, which made a lot of sense to them, Dumbledore waved him off to leave the office. As the door shut behind him, Dumbledore finally said," He's changed, a lot."

* * *

Heading down to the Great Hall again, to get some food, he checked his watch. He realized that it would be too late, and changed his target to the kitchens. As he came into the hall leading to the kitchens, he felt eyes on him. He turned around, and saw a strange sight. He had gained a shadow in the form of a young Ravenclaw. He said," Excuse me, but why are you following me?"

The 'claw came forward, and said," The Nargles sent me. Said I needed to meet you."

Harry nodded, and said," Very well, I was going to get some food from the kitchens, won't you join me, Miss...eh, I don't think I got your name."

The girl held out her hand and said," Pardon me, I thought the Green Pixiedragons told you. Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Harry smiled, taking hold of Luna's hand and saying," Well Luna Luna Lovegood, you probably know already, but I'm Harry Potter."

She smiled, and said," I know. The Pixiedragons told me, that's why I thought you knew my name. They usually exchange names of those that are destined to meet to them."

Harry shrugged and said," I've been away for a while, so they might have just not had time to find me yet." He walked to a picture of a bowl of fruit, and tickled the pear, transforming it into a handle, which he pulled open, revealing the kitchens.

Luna followed him in, and as he got some food for himself to tide him over until dinner, she said," I have to go Harry Potter, it's time for my Herbology class. With your permission, I would like to cheer for you tomorrow at the task."

Harry looked up from his chicken leg, and said," That's fine. I don't have many friends, so I would be honored for you to cheer for me. Gods only know there won't be many cheering for me."

Luna nodded, and disappeared out the door, which shut behind her. Harry continued to eat, looking at the House Elf work force preparing for dinner in a few hours.

Harry sat down there, watching the elves until it was nearly dinner, and then stood up. He patted the head of an elf that had kept him company, and thanked them for the food, before heading up to the Great Hall for dinner.

As he entered the hall, all noise around him died away. This was the first time in nearly a month that anyone had seen him. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down at the end, away from everyone. The hall seemed to pick up after a time, and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before rumors of where he had been circulated. He felt three magic signatures getting close, one weak, the other two practically squib level. He counted down, and as he reached zero, a voice was heard," Well boys, it seems that Potty has deigned to join us lesser beings once again. Well Potty, finally decided to join us. What's wrong, are you too good now that you're a _champion _to join us for classes and meals?"

Harry turned around, to see a Draco Malfoy practically oozing smugness, and his two trained gorillas behind him. Harry said," Hello Draco. I'm sorry that you missed my presence so much, but I had to prepare for the task. I don't have to take the end of course exams, so I fail to see why I should waste my time learning to change a hedgehog into a pincushion or how to create a better form of acne remover. If you missed our stunning debates on the purity of blood and other such things, I'll be happy to make up for lost time. Perhaps a curse to make you loosen your bowels constantly, that seems like a good one."

Draco removed his wand, but before he could say anything, Harry whipped his out and said," Serpensortia."

A large viper appeared before him, and he hissed at it, "~scare him~"

The summoned snake hissed threateningly, saying things that would make a sailor blush. Due to the graphic nature of the words, they won't be repeated here.

Draco paled considerably, and backed away, before moving back to the table of the snakes. Harry turned back to his food, conjuring a mouse to feed the snake. He said," There you go Assy, a nice mouse for your good work today."

Farther down the table, one Ron Weasley stood up and bellowed," Potter, what do you think you're doing, using Parseltongue?"

Harry looked at the red head and said," Why, I do believe that I am, in fact, using Parseltongue."

He felt four magic signatures approach, two fairly strong, one stronger than the other two, and the final one absolutely massive. He turned to see Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid approach. He said," What can I do for you Professors?"

Snape said," Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a student, and another ten for your cheek."

Harry frowned, and said," Professor, when I have cheeked any of you. I asked, politely I believe, what I can do for you four. You approached me, and so I thought you wanted something. I am sorry for assuming, but it was a logical conclusion."

Dumbledore gave Snape a warning look, and said," Harry, why did you feel the need to set a snake on a fellow class mate."

Harry smiled and said," Professor, I think you're confused. You see, I didn't set a snake on him. I merely told Assy here to scare him, and he did, rather well I might add. Assy didn't attack, and I'm pretty sure I didn't either except to summon him. And I would like an answer from Professor Snape. When did I cheek any of you, and will the points be restored for attack a student, since I didn't attack a student."

Dumbledore gave him a twinkle, and said," Harry, please, you summoned a snake, magic with intent to harm a student. The points stand."

Harry said," Headmaster, I didn't attack. True I summon Assy, but no harm befell the Malfoy heir, unless you count him crapping himself harm, and that was his own fault for having a weak constitution. And if we're handing out loss of points for preparing for an attack, as my summoning was, then why doesn't he lose the points as well. He had his wand out and was preparing to cast a spell, with intent to harm, on my person."

Snape sneered and said," Detention Potter, tomorrow morning at seven, my office, for arguing with a Professor."

Harry frowned again, and said," Professor, this isn't arguing. I am merely confused. If I am to be punished for asking questions, why don't you punish everyone for such. Detention every time someone asks questions, you're going to have a lot of people in detention. I believe that both Draco and Ronald over there asked me questions, why don't you put them in detention as well."

He turned to Dumbledore and said," And I ask again, how is summoning a snake to scare Draco an attack."

McGonagall finally said," Enough of this. Albus, either answer his questions, or I will be forced to reverse all the punishment he has received at Severus's hand today." When she got no response, she said," Very well then, Mr. Potter, you don't have to serve detention tomorrow. I know you will want to prepare for the task." Here she glared at Snape, and turned back to Harry before continuing," The sixty points lost are hereby restored. I am sorry for bothering you Mr. Potter. Though I am curious as to why you named the snake you summoned."

Harry gave a grin and said," It's a strange thing, Professor. I can conjure a lot of things, but they all disappeared after about an hour. But when I conjure snakes, they stay around until vanished. I was thinking of keeping this one as a pet. I removed his venom sacs when I conjured him. And all pets need a name. He's an Adder, so I gave him the name of an Adder from a book I read over the summer, Asmodeus, or Assy for short."

McGonagall gave him a smile, and turned away, as did Hagrid. Snape sneered at him, before leaving as well. Dumbledore gave him a reproachful look, and left immediately after. Harry shrugged before turning back to his dinner. He felt eyes on him, and shifted as Hermione sat down next to him. He asked," Why are you here, Hermione? I would think you wouldn't want to be affiliated with the attention seeking child trying to usurp Hogwart's true Champion."

Hermione gave the Adder a look before answering him," I don't believe that you put your name in the Goblet. No offense to you, but you aren't strong or knowledgeable enough to fool an ancient artifact designed for a competition between three schools that there is a fourth school in this competition."

Harry thought a little sardonically 'I am now', but instead said," Well, thank you for believing in me. I really appreciate that not everyone thinks I'm trying to become even more famous. I don't want the fame I have, much less what I'll be getting from this crap."

Hermione nodded, and further conversation was silenced as Harry pulled out a book and began to read. She took a look at the title and author: **Redwall by Brian Jacques**. She said," Harry, what's this book about?"

Harry answered without looking away from the page," It's a fiction book by a Muggle author from Britain. I discovered his work, and really like it. He's written quite a few books, and all of them that I've read are great. It's an escape of sorts, to fall into a world of fantasy where nothing can hurt you."

Hermione nodded, biting back tears. He needed this escape, from the pain he felt in life. She asked," What's it about?"

He just grinned, and pulled out a paperback version of the book, handing it to her. She immediately began reading, and for the rest of dinner, they ate and read in silence. Finally, they left, and walked towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower. Harry said," Hermione, I need you to do me a favor. Do you know the Memory Charm?"

Hermione looked at him, and said," yes, Harry, I know it, though I've never cast it. Why?"

Harry led her to an unused classroom, and said," I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, because you stood by me through all our misadventures here. I've been gone roughly three weeks to you and the others in the castle, but to me, I've been gone for seven years."

At her gaping, he smiled, and continued," I found a very unique room within the castle. The personal room of Rowena Ravenclaw, like the Chamber of Secrets for Slytherin. It is known as the Room of Requirement. You can only find it, when you have real need of it. It can give you anything while inside, you merely have to ask for it. But it has a hidden feature that I believe is simply too powerful to have knowledge of. Before I tell you, I want you to promise me two things. One, that you will allow me to Oblivate the knowledge from you, and that you do the same to me. Please."

Hermione looked at him, considering. Then she said," I promise. If you think it's too dangerous to know, then I'll believe you. Now, tell me what this is about."

Harry smiled, and for the next ten minutes, explained about the room that could alter the flow of time, pulling off his necklace and showing his twenty-one year old body. After that was done, he set the necklace to the side, explaining," It hides my true appearance and completely blocks out any outside influence on my mind or body. It'll protect from Legilmency, Memory Charms, and even counter-act the Fidelius charm. It's my finest achievement, but I need to keep it off so you can destroy the knowledge of the room's unique feature. Just the feature, please. I want to use the room for more mundane things, and knowing that I am really twenty-one will help in case I ever lose the necklace."

Hermione nodded, and stood up with wand drawn. She said," On the count of three, alright?" He nodded, drawing his wand as well. The two stood facing each other as Hermione counted," One, two, three: **Oblivate!**" the two yelled at the same time, firing the spell at each other. They blanked for a minute, and then cleared up. Harry smiled and said," It worked. Good. I don't remember anything about where I aged so much, but everything else is there. Thank you Hermione." And he hugged the now younger girl. He slipped on the necklace, regressing to a fourteen year old again. Then the two of them left for the dorms, and their beds.

* * *

A/N: Don't expect the next update to be as quick as this one. Even though ch.3 is the last of Mint's work I'm putting the next one under some heavy editing so be patient.

A/N: I got a review reminding me over how the spell at the end of the last chapter seemed to convienent and it made me realise that I forgot what all he learned over the 7 years. Here's a general list of how he spent his time, because I don't want to reveal anything yet.

Year 1: Learning the theory behind the spells and also discovering different forms of magic from around the world.

Year 2-4: Mastering the spells that he has learned. Just knowing how to do something wont allow instant control. Ex: Memorizing a book about Brain surgery and then preforming said surgery without any practice. Knowledge is only half of the equation, while experience gives you the ability to utilize that knowledge.

Year 5-7: Work on both non-magical, and/or non-wand based arts. Ex: potions, swordplay, Martial arts, Eastern forms of magic(something that will be introduced in ch.3), etc.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry woke up silently. He had spent so much time sleeping alone, that the snores had kept him up for quite some time. He figured that he could sleep in the common room or something. He was now used to getting up extremely early, so he would be up before the rest of the tower more than likely. He stood and went to get a shower, and afterwards went down to the common room where he pulled out Redwall again, reading it once more. He snickered after a while, which prompted a voice to say," What's funny?"

He looked up to see Hermione standing there. He smiled warmly at her and said," Oh, it's nothing. A lot of things are funny in this book, as I'm sure you've found." Her grin told him all he needed to know. He said," Well, it's about time for breakfast. Shall we go, fair lady?" He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She smiled and took it, pulling it to her so she could wrap her arm around the crook of his elbow. She replied," Why thank you good sir, I believe we shall." The two looked at each other for a second before busting out laughing. After a few moments of laughter, they calmed and walked down side by side.

As they reached the entrance hall, they heard the voices of people, and when they, or rather Harry, entered the hall, all noise levels dropped. Harry smirked at the gathered students and teachers, and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. He brought some food to him, and began eating as the others went back to their own lives.

As he and Hermione ate, she finally asked," Harry, where did the snake go. Asmodeus was it."

Harry gave a smile and said," Well, I decided that as much as I liked it, it wasn't practical. Besides, Adders, while very cool, aren't really dangerous so long as you respect it and what it can do. I want something much, much more deadly."

Hermione said," And why pray tell would you want something dangerous?"

Harry gave a grin, and said," I destroyed a Dark Lord at fifteen months old, to the day. He isn't dead yet, and he will be back. And when he returns, he's going to be after my blood. His followers, those that escaped the hell of Azkaban, will be after me too, to avenge their 'fallen' leader. And with the press and, I shudder to even think of it, fans of mine after me for whatever sick things they do to celebrities, I would rather have an extremely dangerous creature to get them to back off."

Hermione looked at him in confusion for a moment, then it dawned on her he was referring to a snake, since he could control it with Parsletongue. And the most dangerous snake around was...oh god.

"Harry," She hissed at him quietly as he sat next to her with a shit-eating grin on his face," You mean to tell me that you have a bloody BASILISK of all things?"

Harry's grin grew, if at all possible, even wider as he had a look akin to that of the cat who ate the canary. He then nudged a suspicious bulge on his arm, near the shoulder. He said quietly," Hermione, before you freak on me, know that I researched this a lot before deciding to try it. Basilisks are only born through magical means for a reason. When bred together at first by the original creators of their kind the magic contained within them gave birth to a whole new species that was both fertile and powerful. While this new species lacks its ancestor's killing gaze and venom its magic was apparent through its form. This new species were the elemental dragons due to the fact that their breath magic wasn't limited to only fire. It was easy to see what type of breath each dragon was suited for by the fact that their outer bodies took on the atributes of their breath upon reaching its maturity till then they look like a mini basilisk. They are in a sense like the frogs used in the ritual that births thier parents given how they gain their legs as they age while the chicken's traits are evident in the talons upon each leg. Given the fact that most people think that parseltounges only speak to snakes I can understand why you thought it was a basilisk, yet what most forget is that we can speak to any reptile. It's rather stupid name, but I had just got to a certain part in Redwall when he hatched. His name is Basil Isk.".

Hermione thought about it, and realized that he had to be talking about the Hare from Redwall, Basil Stag Hare. She smiled at the small pun. Basil Isk, Basilisk, it was funny in a depraved sort of way. She nodded, happy that she wouldn't die from looking at her friend at an inopportune moment.

As they returned to their breakfasts, Professor McGonagall came towards Harry and said," Mr. Potter, it is time for the champions to go down to the first task. Please come with me."

He nodded, and asked," Would it be alright for Hermione to walk with us. For moral support?"

McGonagall smiled at the both, arguably her favorite students, and nodded. Harry turned to Hermione, and she nodded, standing up with him. The two of them went with McGonagall, heading out to wherever the first task was to begin. After a few minutes, they came to a tent next to an enclosure near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. McGonagall turned to the two, and said," Here you go Mr. Potter, you need to enter the tent. I will escort Ms. Granger to the stands before the task begins."

Hermione gave him a hug, whispered good luck to him, and left with McGonagall. Harry entered the tent alone.

* * *

He saw the other three champions, as well as Bagman, and two people he didn't know. Almost immediately one of the two he didn't know, who had strange glasses and a notebook with an acid green quill in hand came forward, and said," Harry Potter. I'm Rita Skeeter, for the Daily Prophet, and I was wondering if you would give a few minutes to ask some questions of you."

Harry gave a small smile and said," You may of course ask. I doubt I will answer, but you're welcome to ask."

Rita Skeeter smiled widely, and grabbed his arm, trying to drag him from the tent. He pulled back, freeing his arm, and said," What are you doing?"

Rita looked a little put out, but smiled widely again, and said," Why, I'm merely getting some privacy. No need for all these people to see the interview."

Harry gave a smile again, and said," Why ever not. You're going to be putting it into the paper to be read by several hundred people, so why can't four people hear what you say in the interview?"

She sputtered, and he went for the kill," Besides, I'm fairly certain that you've done the same for all of them, giving them interviews and the like."

At this Cedric spoke up," Um, Harry, she's not interviewed any of us to the best of my knowledge." he gave a questioning look to the other two, and they both shook their heads at him.

Rita looked decidedly upset, but plastered on a smile that Harry could tell was faked as she said," Please, Harry, no need to be afraid. I'm just going to ask you some questions."

Harry decided it was time to try his scare tactics. He nudged the bump in his arm, and it began moving. Harry got a scared look in his eyes, and said," Please, I have no time for this. I have a pet that attacks the press, and he's waking up. You need to go otherwise he might hurt you."

Rita looked unsure," I'm sure I'll be just OH MERLIN!" the snake's head poked out from his robes, and she screamed bloody murder and ran for it, her photographer running after her. The dragon slithered out and into the palm of Harry's hand. It was a really tiny thing, able to coil into his palm easily. The three champions and Bagman came over, and looked at the tiny serpent. Cedric said," She's scared of snakes. Who would have thought it?"

Bagman asked," Harry, is this your pet? What kind of snake is it?"

Harry gave a sad smile and said," Dragon he doesn't do that tounge thing. He's a rare breed commonly known as an elemental. I hatched him only a day or so ago. He will remain this size and shape for the next few years do to the fact that his magical core too unstable for him to do anything."

The small dragon slithered back into his sleeve and coiled around his arm. Bagman said," Well Harry, I'm afraid it will have to remain here. Champions are to only have their wands, not highly magical animals that could possibly help you in the task."

For the first time, they saw an actual emotion on Harry's face, instead of bland agreement. Now he had a look of fury upon his face. He snarled at Bagman," I don't know who you think you are, but Basil goes nowhere without me. For the first few years of their life, any elemental is vulnerable, simply because they don't grow all that much. If they got out on their own, they would be killed, no question. For that reason, the being whom bonds with the dragon when it hatches is to protect it, the magic in its skin compels its bonded to treat it as if it were part of their own family. It's stare cannot kill, hell, it can't even eat any solid food yet. It couldn't hurt a fly. I am not leaving him alone, he would be killed. So suck it up, because your protests merely piss me off!" And with that, he stormed to the other side of the tent, in stunned silence from the rest of them.

Over the next ten minutes, they heard the noise of several hundred people moving past, heading for the stands, to see the four of them fight for their lives against an unknown thing(yeah right).

Finally Bagman said," Well, the other judges should be here in a moment, and then we can begin." Almost as though summoned by his words, the tent flap opened and the other four judges appeared. Bagman continued," Now, let's begin. I have here, in this bag," He held up a purple bag for the champions to see," Replicas of what you are going to be up against. There are four varieties, so one for each, and each will have a number indicating the order you will go. Now, ladies first." he held out the bag to Fleur, who pulled out a common Welsh Green with a number two around it's neck. Then Cedric went, getting a Swedish Short-snout with a number one. Krum gained a Chinese Fireball, and was third in line. As all the people turned to Harry, he summoned the bag to him, and pulled out the last one, a Hungarian Horntail with a number four.

Dumbledore frowned at Harry's rudeness, and Karkaroff said," Child, why are you being so rude?"

Harry said, in brutally honest fashion," If I had approached Mr. Bagman, I would have likely tried to kill him for something he said before you entered the tent. I saved myself the trouble, and him the doctor bill. A fair trade in exchange for some rudeness on my part, don't you think?" He was still upset with Bagman.

The others shrugged, he was a teenager, and they were generally angry at everything. They decided to drop it, but Harry knew that Dumbledore would try to get the whole story, or what he believed to be the whole story, somehow.

Bagman cleared his throat nervously, and said," Well, then, let's continue. You all have a model of the dragon you will face. Mr. Diggory will be first, Ms. Delacour second, Mr. Krum third, and finally Mr. Potter will be last. When the cannon fires, Mr. Diggory will enter the enclosure, and attempt to do the task. Which is in theory simple. You must get the Golden Egg from the dragon. Each are nesting mothers, which means that they will be incredibly protective of their eggs, making the task much more difficult. Sounds like fun, doesn't it."

He got no answer, but didn't let it stop him. He looked at Harry for a moment, almost longingly, then the five judges left, and the four champions were left. Five minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Harry, a cannon fired, and Cedric left to face his dragon.

Harry listened to the cries and roars of the crowd, and Bagman's not very helpful commentary, until he heard the crowd cry, and Bagman's magically enhanced voice said," yes, he has the egg. Now for the scores." After a moment, where Harry thought the judges gave out the scores, he heard another cannon blast, and Fleur left for her round with the dragon. About twenty minutes later, he heard the voice of Bagman yell that she had it, and then silence for the scores, and a third blast as Krum left. Less than ten minutes later, Krum finished, and got his scores. Then a final blast, and it was Harry's turn.

He walked out into the sun, and then into the enclosure. He felt several hundred eyes on him, as he saw an absolutely massive dragon, which was very pissed off. No sooner than he entered the area of ground before the Horntail that the dragon let loose a blast of very hot fire. Harry dodged behind a boulder. He smiled, there was a lot of things he could use here. He started off by casting a spell on himself to mask his scent. Now the dragon would have a harder time finding him. It would still see him, but he had a plan for that. He whipped his wand into the air and yelled out," Ventus Tempestas!"

All around him, wind picked up, and started blowing all around the area. This was one of several nature spells he had found in his sojourn in the Room of Requirement. He saw that some loose gravel was caught in the wind, lowering visibility. He finished his plan with a wand pointed at a rather large boulder, and the incantation," Saxum Mutatio."

The boulder began to shift, mutating before the eyes of all, though not many could see much thanks to the now dust storm. But after a few minutes, it had become what he wanted. A titan made of earth and stone, a golem under his command, about two thirds the size of the dragon. He gave it a mental shove, something akin to pushing someone in the back to get them into the fight, and the Goliath lumbered forward, and hit the dragon straight on the nose with one of it's four arms.

Harry waited for his creation to have the dragon's attention, sweat pouring from him as he struggled to maintain both the earthly construct and his wind storm, two opposing elemental spells of great magnitude. And soon it would become even more difficult. He felt the Horntail smash the golem with it's dangerous tail, and the earth construct shattered. Then the pieces reformed into smaller golems, and overwhelmed the dragon with numbers. It couldn't destroy all of them, though it tried with it's tail and mass. It knew not to launch fire into the wind, least it blow back into the sacs of flammable fluids that it ignites when it passes its muzzle in order to create its fire breath. That would cause it's head to explode.

Finally, Harry saw his moment, and bolted. The dragon was far out of position, and so he allowed the golems to fail, breaking down into the materials that made them up, earth and stone. He kept up the wind, to both prevent it from flaming him, and to possibly make it a bit more difficult to reach him, going against the winds which now blew from beyond him at the dragon, holding it in place. He grabbed the egg, and moved back to the entrance to the enclosure. His storm fell as he made it passed the line, and stopped. He turned to the judges, intent on getting his scores. He watched as the scores appeared. Madame Maxime raised her wand and a purple silk ribbon appeared before twisting into a ten. Next came Crouch, who also gave him ten. Dumbledore, yet another ten. Bagman, ten. And finally, Karkaroff. He gave his score for Harry.

A seven.

Instantly, all the people around them in the stands began vocalizing their displeasure, and the other four judges turned to give him hard glares. But none were quite as pissed as Harry. He marched back into the field, and began yelling at Karkaroff. None could tell what language he was speaking, but his posture and gestures made his meaning very clear. But he would never get the chance to argue his case, as at that moment, the dragon he had already faced broke free of the handlers, and launched a fireball right at Harry.

Harry didn't have time to think. He acted immediately. He sliced his transformed his wand into a sword hilt using a simple wandless incantaion that he had learned from an eastern tome that he had read. Settling into an iaido stance with the wand/hilt in his right hand while his left was cupped as if it was wrapped around a sheate, he jerked his right hand across his body in a diagonal slice upwards towards his right before slashing down to the shock of the audience the fire ball split into three sections that passed by him and impacted upon the shields that were protecting allowed them to watch the event without having to worry about being roasted.

Focusing as much of his energy as he could through his weapon Harry made a stabbing motion towards the Horntail while screaming, "_Hydro Lancea Maxima,_" after he yelled this an orb of water seemed to form on the end of his hilt that burst forward when he stabbed it unleashing a powerful jet of water that slammed into the beast's head slamming it into the wall with a sickening crunch. Satisfied that he was able to knock out the mother dragon without killing her or risking damage to her eggs he welcomed the familiar darkness of unconsciousness that usually came whenever he used to much of his magic at one time. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the screams of several people who thought that he had killed himself.

* * *

He woke up much later, and realized he was in the Hospital Wing. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He then decided opening his eyes would be a good idea.

He almost immediately closed them again. Bad move, the sun was shining right on him. He cracked his eye open slightly, and moved his head a bit to get the light out of his eye. As his eye adjusted, he opened the other. After a few minutes, he was ready to open them fully, and they no longer hurt. He looked around, and heard the door to the office open, and Madam Promfrey appeared. She bustled over to him, and said," Well Mr. Potter, I knew you would be in my care before too long. You realize that was extremely reckless, fighting a dragon head to head."

Harry gave a weak smile, and said," I didn't have time to think, I merely reacted. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt anyway. Besides the beds here are better than those in Gryffindor Tower. So what's the damage?"

Promfrey smiled at her ward, and said," Well, you have a case of magic exhaustion as well as a slight concussion due to your head slamming into a rock when you passed out. You will probably be able to move in a day or two, and leave in five days. Don't fight me on that."

Harry gave a laugh, then winced as his skull began to throb giving evidence to the new lump on the back of it. He said," I wouldn't dare do that. I've learned by now."

Promfrey laughed at that, and said," Well, you've been out for a day, and have had a few visitors. I'm sure they are waiting on my word even now, I'll let them know if you feel up to having visitors."

Harry nodded, and she bustled off to the door to let them in. Less than a minute later, an anxious Hermione was there, babbling about how frightened she was. He calmed her with difficulty, and was about to speak, when he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear. Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster walked forward and stood at Harry's bed. He said," Harry my boy, how are you?"

He was about to answer when he felt a slithering on his chest. He looked down, and hissed at Basil, who was now about 15 centimeters long," off the body. It hurts."

The snake moved to his side, careful to not hurt him too much, and lay there. Dumbledore said," Yes, I need to ask you about this snake of yours. You told the champions and Mr. Bagman that it was a newly hatched dragon that couldn't kill yet, but I've never seen a dragon that small before. Care to explain?"

Harry knew he wouldn't let it drop, so he said," Where I was training, there was an egg in stasis. I didn't mess with it at first, until I found a journal detailing what it was. It was an Elemental Dragon egg. They are the offspring of two Basilisk. Not the egg of a chicken hatched under a toad, but a true snake mating of two Basilisk. The species had become extinct a few generations before the founders time, and Slytherin wanted to bring them back do to how they were such powerful beasts. He was only able to create one egg before he left the castle which he had put under stasis. I removed the stasis charm, and hatched the egg myself. Basil hatched from that egg. He will eventually be able to control what type of breath he uses, as well as eat and walk once he grows both his legs and teeth. When reaches his majority he will have a growth spurt from the size of a belt to roughly the size of the basilisk that was in the chamber of secrets."

"May I ask why you used an overpowered water spell to knockout the dragon?"

Harry nodded, and said," No matter the species, no child deserves to lose a parent do to the idiocy of another."

Dumbledore nodded, and said," Charlie Weasley wishes to you for remembering that. I'll send him your way. Now, Harry, I must insist that you tell me where you were training."

Harry sighed, and beside him, Hermione tensed. She knew that it would be very bad if he found out about the room. Harry said," I guess I was hoping you'd drop it, or forget. But oh well. I was in the Chamber of Secrets. I found a few things down there, Slytherin's personal library, and living quarters. He had two Basilisk down there, one dead years ago. Stasis failed or something, and it starved. He had the two mate, and produced Basil's egg. He put that in stasis as well, much more powerful. Elemental Dragons hatch in a matter of days, a week at most in the case of first generation dragons, if two elementals were to mate the eggs would take roughly a decade to develop. He hatched five days after I removed the stasis. And I found Slytherin's Journal, detailing his achievements. I burned that after reading it."

Both Hermione and Dumbledore gasped, Dumbledore because he burned the personal journal of the 'evil' founder, and Hermione because he burned any book. Dumbledore asked," Why, Harry? Why would you do that?"

Harry snapped at them," You would want to read the innermost thoughts of a deranged dark wizard? He created the most evil of magics. He created Inferi, ranted about trying to make human snake hybrids, wrote terrible love poems for some Corvus bird, tried to make different hallucinogens using dried basilisk venom, and several other things that proved that he was succesful with that last one. I do not want such knowledge available. I'm sure that I'm a little barmy now, due to reading the bloody thing."

They nodded, knowing that some of those things would be bad while most of it would probably cause people to wonder just how credible Hogwarts is if at least one of its founders was that insane. Dumbledore sighed and said," While I would have loved to read it myself, I understand you not wanting that knowledge available, no matter to who it's going to. Very well. I have decided, and the Minister agrees, that we don't want you disappearing on us again. You gave us quite the scare. We have decided, that an Auror trainee will be assigned to guard you, and make sure you don't vanish again. She is in the last year of the Auror academy, and this is to be considered her final test. I hope you understand this is for the best."

Harry didn't like it, but knew better than to argue. Dumbledore had used 'The Voice', that voice that just screamed obey like a good sheep. He said," So, who's my guard?"

At that moment, a bubbly girl with green robes, and violent electric blue hair and hazel eyes appeared, and said," Wotcher Harry."

"Ms. Tonks?"

* * *

A/N: I can't tell you how much fun it was to come up with a new species. Basil won't be much more than a shild for Harry to use against those who won't leave him alone and will be something akin to a source of humor. For those who are curious about when he will have his 'baby' teeth and legs by the second task and will be able to breathe out jets of different elements the size of about a pencil.

As for the spells that he used with his transfigured wand they were based off of several shows and stories that depict a swordsman being able to channel his energy through his sword in order to create monstrous attacks.

I've got most of the next chapter done, and I should be able to post it by the end of next week. Remember to review and I may be able to post it sooner like I was able to do with this chapter.

A/N2: One more thing I'll have a poll on my page for what type of element should Basil mainly use?


End file.
